Yagami Reina
Yagami Reina (八神玲名) (Alien name: Ulvida) was a midfielder for The Genesis when she was in Aliea Gakuen during the second season (Aliea Academy arc). Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"An ice-cold warrior-princess who has never felt anything even approaching an emotion."'' Appearance and Reina's character design.]]Reina has blue eyes and blue hair with two white locks at the sides of her head similar to Sumeragi Maki. She is very pretty and has quite a stern face, marking her age, probably signifying she might be one of the eldest children in the orphanage. During season 2, she wore the uniform of The Genesis. Her normal clothes in her childhood is a pink long sleeve shirt with pink leggings and is topped with a pink dress. In some official Inazuma Eleven artwork, her casual outfit is shown to be a white dress, almost reaching her knees, with a grey, brown and off-white cardigan on the top. She also wears dark jeans underneath and knee-high black-brown boots. Personality Reina is someone who will do anything to achieve the goals of someone she loves,even to go so far as to possibly permanently injure herself by releasing the limiter so she could win the game against Raimon for her 'father'. When her father came to his senses and realized the Aliea project was a mistake, Ulvida, who thought he meant that mentoring them all was a mistake, she went mad got so angry at the thought he was abandoning them after all the sacrifices they made for him that she kicked a ball at him with all her (released limiter) strength; probably meaning she does not like to be forgotten or a total mistake due to her being an orphan. She is also caring towards Hiroto, Midorikawa and Fumiko. Plot Season 2 She was first shown in episode 44, during The Genesis' debut standing beside Gran. They were then seen battling against Raimon. Later, she answers one of her teammate's questions on whether it was okay to play against Raimon without 'his' permission, she answered "Well if Gran wants to..." Near the end of season two, where Raimon had their second and final match against The Genesis, she takes over the role as their captain, after Hiroto disagrees to release the Limiter. Reina later attempts to injure their 'father' after mistaking her father's quote on 'the Genesis project being a mistake', thinking that he meant creating the orphanage and them were a mistake. Season 3 In season 3, it is shown in Hiroto and Midorikawa's flashback that she is enjoying her own soccer with the others in Sun Garden. flashback.]] Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 She can be recruited by defeating her team a second time on Furukabu's rematch tree. When you scout her in the scout machine she appears on Mount Fuji forest. She's at level 20. Inazuma Eleven 3 She is only recruitable by Super-Linking. Game Appearance Stats Inazuma Eleven 3 At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 112 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 60 *'Contol': 69 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 62 *'Stamina': 55 *'Guts': 60 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 121 *'TP': 159 *'Kick': 121 *'Body': 156 *'Control': 102 *'Guard': 78 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 128 *'Guts': 76 *'Lucky': 88 Hissatsu Anime Only *'SH Supernova' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Astro Break' *'SH Space Penguin' *'OF Meteor Shower' *'OF Zigzag Spark' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Astro Break' *'SH X Blast' *'OF Matador Feint' *'OF Super Elastico' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'OF Presto Turn' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SK Dribble Plus 20 ' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'OF Presto Turn' *'OF All Delete' *'SK Dribble Plus 20 ' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Masaisho Bishop B' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Shippuu no Byakko' (Gra Fa Route only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Aliea A' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Aliea A' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Cold Freeze N' *'Aqua Hermit' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen (Team)' Trivia *The three bands on her right arm represent her place as vice-captain of The Genesis. *In Latin, "Bellatrix" means warrior. Navigation Category:The Genesis Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User Category:Midfielders Category:Captains